Jaclyn Brooken
This is a tribute made by Summer/Blissfully Mine. They belong to me as I have written them and came up with all the information for this tribute. You may use them for your games, but with my permission. Please do not use them without it, or if you see somebody else using or stealing this tribute or any other tributes of mine, please notify me immediately. If the image is already in use, also notify me ASAP. Thank you. Jaclyn Brooken's Information Name: '''Jaclyn Renee Brooken '''Pronunciation: '''Jack-lyn Reh-nay Brook-yn '''Gender: Female Age: '''17 '''District: '''9 (2, 4.) '''Appearance: '''Jaclyn is a brunette, with long, chesnut brown hair. She has long, brown bangs as well, that half-way cover her right eye, which she doesn't bother to tuck behind her ear. She has thin, dark eyebrows, and freckles across her nose and cheeks. She has a petite nose, and usually a devious smirk is set upon her face. Her eyes are a nice aqua-marine color, green circling around the edges. One of her eyes are lighter than the other, which is why she covers it with her bang, as she got tired after the second year of people staring at her for minutes wondering why her eyes are different, otherwise she would have continued her annual snipping of it, which would create them to be fringed instead of side-swept. Her hair is usually, almost always in a very, very high ponytail, the ends tickling the nape of her neck. She hardly ever wears it down unless it were to be styled. As far as size and measurements go, Jaclyn is quite tall at 17, being 5'10. She has a well-built physique, being muscular, along with nice legs and calves. Because she is athletic, she's flat-chested, but also has a flat stomach. She weighs in at 135 pounds, so she's not exactly extremely thin, but she's about average. '''Personality: '''Jaclyn is cold-hearted, cruel, and blood-thirsty. Even if she may not originate from a career district, she certainly could be mistaken for one of them. She hangs out with the sadistic crowd of people, as she enjoys torture and anything in that category. She's very loose-tongued and snarky, causing her to almost always end up into a fight, sometimes winning, sometimes losing. She has a very short temper, so she gets annoyed quite easily, and is almost always jealous of people. She's practically either sadistic or mad all of the time, which isn't the real her. Jaclyn has a soft spot, however, on the inside, and whenever she is alone will most likely turn into a completely different person. She isn't proud of any decisions she makes, however she still chooses them, which she almost always regrets. It takes a lot to transform her into the nicer, kinder girl that she actually is, as she always displays brutality and rudeness over the respectful and nicer half. '''Weapon(s): '''Jaclyn, training for the games ever since she got to watch them, practiced hours and hours, daily, with a '''scythe. '''Her past boyfriend used to use it a lot, and practice it while showing her how, allowing her to learn and gain knowledge and develop skill with it. She also likes to use a '''sickle, this being one of the ones she had learned from her older sister, and she is also very skillful with this as well. She'd do anything to get those weapons, whether that be attempting to kill somebody within the first few seconds of the games. Backstory: ''(Written in first person to enhance feelings, emotions, and movements. This may involve harrassment and gore. Discretion is advised.)'' "Gosh, you're an idiot, Zane." "But you still love me, don't you?" I giggle. "Course I do...why wouldn't I?" I ask softly, tucking my head into his neck. He sighs. "No reason. Just making sure." "You've been acting up lately," I murmur, pulling away. "Is anything wrong?" He ponders for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Nah. Nothing...I promise." I frowned, but agreed, hoping he was being honest. "Okay." I rest my head on his chest, falling asleep until the next morning. My eyes flutter open again, alone on the same couch. My father was back...he worked an overnight shift. "Jaclyn, I need you to go get some wheat and bring it back for oatmeal. It's thirty minutes 'till breakfast." "Okay," I said, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. Usually Zane'd wake me up and tell me he was going...I didn't mind it, instead I just went outside, got some wheat and brought it back. My fathers eyes just followed the words on the newspaper as I sat there in silence, eating some of the porridge. It's been two days since we had breakfast. "Still practicing scythe lessons with Zane?" He asked, lifting his eyes from the paper. I hesitated after opening my mouth as I remembered that I hadn't told my dad we were together. "Um...yeah." I shrugged, taking another spoonful. He gave a slight "hmph" and continued to reading the daily paper. I exhaled after finishing, thinking if I should pay Zane a visit, but instead, heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," I blurted out, rushing from my chair before my father could even release his eyes from whatever chain that was holding him to what he was reading. Opening the door, I smiled when I saw it was Zane. "Hey," I said, out of breath. "Hey...er..." He scratched the back of his neck, looking past my eyes. Looking at my father. "Wanna practice?" He asked, but I bit my lip, thinking about why he didn't have the scythe anywhere in sight. Despite that, I just gave a small grin. "Sure, Dad, I'm going to be outside!" I announced, before nodding and following him out the door. Once we walked far enough where my house was in the distance, Zane looked over at me, a somewhat straight expression plastered onto my face. I smiled, pulling him in to kiss him, but he shook his head and placed a hand on my chest. "Look...What we had was great and everything..." He began, and I knew what was coming next. No. "I just...I don't think we can stay together...It's getting to complicated with your dad not knowing we're dating..." I looked at him oddly. "Zane, we've been doing that for years-" "Yeah, but I'm just...just tired of doing it..." "Then let's tell him," I proposed, tugging at his arm but he didn't budge. He continued to shake his head before putting his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, Jaclyn..." "A...About what...?" "I...I've been seeing your sister...Sienna...I...I've been cheating on you and it's just breaking me apart on the inside of how much you care for me and I've put on the best act for the past four years, but I can't do it...It's too much..." My hand dropped from it's grip and a ball of emotions developed in my throat, pausing any more words that wanted to spill. I stood there speechless. No wonder...Sienna was a year older than him, moving out, making it so much more easier for them to meet. He was 18, she was 19, and I was just the small little 16-year-old, still under my father's control. "I'm really sorry..." He whispered, and I nodded, acting like I understood. "It's okay. I get it." I mumble, trying to sound as soft as possible. "You do?" He asks, his shoulders dropping in relief. "Thank goodness...I thought you'd hate me..." "Never..." I forced a weak smile, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We can still stay friends, yeah?" "Of course," He smiled at me, hugging me. "Thank you...this is why I stayed with you..." Of course it was. ---- It had been around two months since that happened. I was in my room, bored with nothing to do. I had my sickle on the floor in front of my feet, my eyes bloodshot and blurry from endless crying. My hair was messed up and for the first time, was actually tied into a ponytail to make me look decent. I had a red hoodie on and kept thinking the thought over and over. No, it's not right. Yes, it is. You need payback... No, stop it, Jaclyn. You can't...you can't do that...peace is the answer...you have to be forgiving. Yes, do it, do it. It's okay. It's just revenge. I fought back and forth in my mind until choosing the latter. I change into one of Zane's button-up shirts that he'd left over and a pair of shorts. Grabbing my sickle, I drag it behind me, watching my father. He lays sprawled all over the couch, a beer bottle in his hand, hanging loosely. Fearing that it'd slip from his hands, I quickly and quietly rush over to the back door, and he a small groan. He's getting up. Sliding outside of the door, I take the pathway through the fields for Zane's house. Walking for the next five minutes, I feel adrenaline pumping through my veins as I become anxious of what I'm about to do. Arriving, I knock gently on his door, and it takes a few seconds before he answers. "Er...Jaclyn...What are you doing?" "Nothing. I just...wanted to come inside. I haven't eaten for a few days...do you mind?" He bites his lip before inviting me in. I grin smugly, taking a seat, feeling uncomfortable. I lay my sickle by my chair, to which he questions about only seconds later. "Your sickle?" "Yeah, I was practicing it...by myself." I looked at my feet and I could see him have a hurt look on his face. Pity. Pity me. "Sorry, Jaclyn...I really am." "Yeah," I muttered, still having my eyes glued on the ground. I feel his precense beside me as he tucks a stray strand of hair behind my neck. It doesn't take me long before I have my arms wrapped around him, leaning in again, before jamming my sickle into his chest. He gasps for air. "I loved you," I say through gritted teeth, staring at him with rage in my eyes. "I loved you and you didn't love me back! You turned me into a monster, a cruel, cold-hearted monster! Is that why you never said that you loved me?! Is that why you broke up with my so casually, eh?!" "Jac-" He gasps again, painfully. "Ple...Pleas...please..." "And then again, you went with my sister. I probably wouldn't have - shouldn't have - taken it so hard if it wasn't my damn relative." I say, watching his eyes widen. I see the boy I loved, once, but the thought goes remote from my mind after I yank the sickle back. The blade is coated in liquid crimson. He instantly falls to the floor and I watch him, sitting in the chair, my legs crossed lady-like. I smile, giggling, as he begins foaming at the mouth. He says one last thing. "I...I...love...y...you..." I kick him in the groin. "Lies." I remove the gloves from my hand after setting the sickle down and begin walking off. I hear gasping noises from the kitchen as I just continue to walk off, which transform into loud groans, then shouting. "Aye...J-Jaclyn! No...no! D-Don't...ple...don't..." I take one last look at him, red, sticky liquid bleeding through his shirt. I close the door behind me. Strengths: '''Jaclyn is very, very '''strong, as she has a well-built figure and is very muscular. She also excels in accuracy, as she's practiced many times before. Her last strength is hand-to-hand combat. Weaknesses: '''Jaclyn is, once again, '''short-tempered, so she could easily snap. She also isn't the best with swimming, nor is she good with agility. '''Fears: '''Being betrayed again, being over-powered. '''Charm: '''None. '''Alliance: '''Careers, will try to get into them if placed in District 9. '''Reaped/Volunteered: '''Volunteered Category:17 year olds Category:Females Category:Blissfully Mine's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:District 9 Category:District 2 Category:District 4 Category:Career Tribute